Willow quotes
This page lists Willow's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Willow (Base Game) Tools *Axe- "It's very sharp." *Luxury Axe- "It won't light trees on fire, but at least it's shiny." *Shovel- "Not great for fighting." *Regal Shovel- "It won't make flaming pits, but at least it's shiny." *Pickaxe- "It's very pointy." *Opulent Pickaxe- "It won't light rocks on fire, but at least it's shiny." *Razor- "Why did I build this?" *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "I prefer sharp implements." *Pitchfork- "Three times pointiness." Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- "I like fire." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "I should make the fire come back." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should make the fire come back." *Torch- "Fire is so pretty." *Torch (run out)- "My precious light is gone!" *Willow's Lighter- "It's my lucky lighter!" *Miner Hat- "It's not real fire, but it's still pretty fun." *Miner Hat (run out)- "My precious light is gone!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Fire on the inside is amazing!" *Lantern- "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" Survival *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in" *Piggyback- "I made a backpack out of butts!" *Bird Trap- "I'll catch those creepy birds." *Bug Net- "I can catch a bug!" *Fishing Rod- "Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker." *Straw Roll- "Musty." *Fur Roll- "It's too frilly." *Tent- "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." *Trap- "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." *Honey Poultice- "Eww, do I have to?" *Healing Salve- "It burns! But where's the fire?" *Heat Stone- "A fire would make this even better!" *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." *Heat Stone (warm)- "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" *Heat Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" *Umbrella- "I love the colour!" *Compass- Depends on location Food *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It's going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." *Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" *Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." *Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." *Drying Rack- "I want to hang some meat!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Come on meat, dry already!" *Drying Rack (finished)- "It's ready!" Science *Science Machine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." *Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." *Winterometer- "It would be better if it measured fire." *Rainometer- "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" *Lightning Rod- "All the lightning can come here!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "All glow but no fire." *Gunpowder- "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" Fight *Spear- "Feel my wrath!" *Ham Bat- "Pleased to meat you!" *Boomerang- "It's not the most exciting weapon." *Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" *Blow Dart- "Good practice for blowing into a fire." *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." *Football Helmet- "Sports are hard." *Grass Suit- "A waste of flammable materials." *Log Suit- "Now I can take on the world!" *Marble Suit- "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." *Bee Mine- "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." *Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." *Shelmet- "It fits my head." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Less defense! More offense!" Structures *Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" *Bee Box (with honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" *Birdcage- "Bird prison!" *Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" *Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." *Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "He's doing pig things in there." *Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That looks so flammable!" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "I hate hiding." *Wood Wall (placed)- "That could totally catch on fire." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These are surprisingly heavy." *Stone Wall (placed)- "Eh. I guess that's OK." *Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "Less reading! More burning!" Turfs *Wooden Flooring- "The ground is boring." *Carpeted Flooring- "The ground is boring." *Cobblestones- "The ground is boring." *Checkerboard Flooring- "The ground is boring." *Turfs- "A chunk of ground." *Fungal Turf- "The ground is boring." Refine *Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." *Boards- "Boards" *Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." *Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" *Purple Gem- "Weird" *Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, it's still warm!" Magic *Meat Effigy- "That is my insurance policy." *Prestihatitator- "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" *Shadow Manipulator- "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." *Pan Flute- "Music is so boring." *Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, It's still warm!" *Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" *Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." *Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" *One-Man Band- "I can do the pyrotechnics, too!" *Bat Bat- "I can hit my enemies with it." *Chilled Amulet- "Boo to this." *Nightmare Amulet- "Has science gone too far?" *Life Giving Amulet- "I feel so safe wearing it." *Fire Staff- "This is my absolute favorite toy." *Ice Staff- "I hate this thing." *Telelocator Staff- "It's quite a rush to use." *Telelocator Focus- "I can feel the magic!" Dress *Sewing Kit- "But destruction is so much more fun!" *Rabbit Earmuff- "Smells like rabbit butt." *Straw Hat- "A hat made of straw. To think, it could've been tinder." *Beefalo Hat- "I've taken his hair and put it on my own!" *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I am a phoenix!" *Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." *Top Hat- "A top hat and a lighter, a perfect combination." *Dapper Vest- "Not as nice as a flaming vest, but it'll do." *Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." *Puffy Vest- "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" *Bush Hat- "Too passive!" *Garland- "A halo of flowers. Too bad it's not a burning halo of flowers." *Walking Cane- "I can walk more easily with this!" Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Looks normal to me." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's warning me." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The fuel is coming to life!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It's almost humming." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think it's turning off." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "I guess it's nearly over." *Thulecite- "I don't think it would burn." *Thulecite Wall- "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" *The Lazy Forager- "It picks up my burning materials for me!" *Magiluminescence- "It seems to absorb the darkness around it." *Construction Amulet- "I feel my mind open when I wear this." *The Lazy Explorer- "It gives me a headache." *Star Caller's Staff- "It's magical." *Deconstruction Staff- "It won't start a fire but I guess it's still useful." *Pick/Axe- "It's so useful!" *Thulecite Crown- "It seems like there's something flowing through it." *Thulecite Club- "This will keep the nasties at bay." *Thulecite Suit- "Not sure I want to wear this." *Houndius Shootius- *Houndius Shootius (placed)- Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." *Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world." *Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Die in a fire!" *Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." *Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood!" *Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." *Pinecone- "Hey there, tree seed." *Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Marble Tree- "The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind." *Totally Normal Tree- "I bet it burns extra nicely!" *Living Log- "It looks upset." *Sapling- "I should pick it." *Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." *Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" *Sapling (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." *Grass Tuft- "It's flammable a tuft of grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." *Berry Bush- "Mmmmm. Berries." *Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" *Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" *Berry Bush (burning)- "Mmmmm. Berries." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." *Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" *Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting" *Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to." *Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." *Marsh Plant- "It's all planty." *Spiky bush- "Ouch! It looks sharp." *Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." *Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." *Evil Flower- "Ugh, that smells terrible." *Dark Petals- "Ew, they're sticky." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Stupid mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "It's full of bees!" *Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." *Honeycomb- "It's waxy." *Hound Mound- "Uh oh, I don't like the look of that." *Bone- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." *Touch Stone- "I guess I could touch it?" *Harp Statue- "What a nice statue. Shame if something were to happen to it." *Marble Pillar- "I wonder if the rest burnt down." *Marble- "It's heavy!" *Merm House- "No-one would care if this burned down." *Merm Head- "That's what you get for being so stinky!" *Pig Head- "I guess I have it alright." *Pig Torch- "These pigs sure know how to have a good time." *Basalt Boulder- "It's too hard to break!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." *Flint- "The poor man's fire-starter." *Nitre- "There are tiny explosions trapped inside." *Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this?" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." *Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" *Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend." *Animal Tracks (found) - "I'll find you!" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail) - "Ohh... he got away." *Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." *Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn." *Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" *Box Thing- "It feels warm." *Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." *Wormhole (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!" *Wormhole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" *Wormhole (exited)- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" *Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" *Skeleton- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." *Spider Den- "That's just nasty." *Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." *Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." *Walrus Camp- "Why does everyone have a nicer house than me?" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "I'm not going in there. Yuck!" Nature - Caves *Plugged Sinkhole- "Who plugged that hole?" *Sinkhole- "I hope there's lava down there somewhere." *Rope to Surface- "It's dark and stuffy down here." *Mushtree- "Gross. It's all mushroomy." *Red Mushtree- "Gross. It smells like leprechaun butt" *Green Mushtree- "Gross. It's all mushroomy." *Light Flower- It's burning inside." *Light Bulb- "Bright!" *Stalagmite- "Rocks are boring." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "More boring rocks." *Spilagmite- "It's full of spiders." *Slurtle Mound- "I should burn them out." *Rabbit Hutch- "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." *Fern- "Looks flammable." *Foliage- "Fuel for the fire." *Cave Banana Tree- "Looks burnable!" Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "Drat, won't burn." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "The dead can't get through here." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Oooo! An afterlife intercom." *Broken Clockworks- "Dead windup horsey." *Relic- "Old furniture." *Cave Lichen- "A crusty plant." *Ornate Chest- "Kind of tacky." *Nightmare Light- "Light without fire is unnatural." Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "It's a pony!" *Clockwork Bishop- "It's a bishop!" *Clockwork Castle- "It's a castle!" *Damaged Bishop- "Ahhh!" *Damaged Rook- "It has a nasty smile." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "I'm not afraid of you!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" *Hound- "What a jerk!" *Red Hound- "I actually kind of like this one." *Blue Hound- "Gross! Cold!" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp. I like it!" *Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." *Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." *Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" *Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." *Spider Gland- "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" *Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." *Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" *Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag." *Merm- "Eww, it's all swampy." *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Ewwwww." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's quivering." *Baby Tentacle- "Awwww, they want hugs!" *Guardian Pig- "I like his attitude!" *Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" *Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." *Mactusk- "Stop following me!" *Weetusk- "He looks tasty." *Walrus Tusk- "Nom nom nom." *Tam o' Shanter- "I kind of like the look of it." *Mosquito- "So annoying!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "Keep that mouth away from me!" *Cave Spider- "What a frustrating jerk!" *Spitter- "Get over here!" *Batilisk- "Cute little guy!" *Snurtle- "Kaboom!" *Slurtle- "I want to blow it up!" *Slurtle Slime- "I love this stuff!" *Broken Shell- "Heh. It broke." *Lureplant- "I bet a quick fire would take care of this." *Fleshy Bulb- "It's mine now." *Eyeplant- "They spread like fire." *Slurper- "Do they have little fires in their bellies?" *Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "They come from above." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's so furry!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Light without fire. Unnatural." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Does dirt normally move around?" Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" *Beefalo (following)- "Er, are you following me?" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's naked now!" *Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." *Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!" *Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." *Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" *Stinger- "It's pokey!" *Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant." *Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me." *Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." *Pig Skin- "Ha ha. A pig's butt" *Bunnyman- "Ugh. They look so stupid." *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "I won that argument." *Frog- "He's too damp to burn." *Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" *Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" *Winter Koalefant- "He looks warm." *Rock Lobster- "We don't have much in common." *Pengull- "Run away tiny dancers." *Splumonkey- "Joke's on you! I can burn this poo." Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" *Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it." *Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." *Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?" *Jet Feather- "Crow feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "Redbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure Feather- "Snowbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." *Gobbler- "Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" *Rabbit- "He looks tasty." *Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him." *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" *Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant" *Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" *Mandrake (cooked)- "The fire didn't get rid of its face. Gives me the willies." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Argh, my little head!" Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could use some fire!" *Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." *Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" *Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." *Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "No! Bad birdy!" Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!" *Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" *Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!" *Deerclops- "Holy crap!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Stop staring at me!", *Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." *Guardian's Horn- "I wonder if these rings are an indication of age." Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "He's so condescending." *Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "It smells like a bird's butt." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Yuck. The yellow part is all runny." *Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." *Monster Jerky- "It's dry and smells strange." *Meat- "I could make this better with fire." *Cooked Meat- "I've tasted better." *Leafy Meat- "Eww, it's all slimy." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Fire makes everything better." *Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." *Drumstick- "Bang on the drum all day!" *Fried Drumstick- "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on the drum?" *Fish- "Slippery fishy!" *Cooked Fish- "Less slippery now that it's found fire." *Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" *Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." *Small Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." *Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's so soft and squishy!" *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." *Frog Legs- "It still twitches every now and then. Freaky." *Cooked Frog Legs- "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." *Batilisk Wing- "Yuck!" *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Yuck!" Food - Fruits *Pomegranate- "Is it supposed to have this many parts?" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Fire always makes things better." *Durian- "Ew, stinky!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Yuck, it smells just as bad cooked!" *Dragon Fruit- "It looks sort of like a fire!" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks more like a fruit that's been in a fire now." *Berries- "Red berries taste the best." *Roasted Berries- "Red berries with fire somehow taste even better." *Cave Banana- "Bananas!" *Cooked Banana- "Yum!" Food - Vegetables *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "Maybe its special carrot friend is in the ground." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Still vegetabley, but better for having been in fire." *Pumpkin- "I wonder what will happen if I apply fire.", *Hot Pumpkin- "Fire on the outside turned out pretty well." *Eggplant- "Definitely not a bird." *Braised Eggplant- "Using fire on it made it a tastier eggplant." *Red Cap- "I like the colour." *Cooked Red Cap- "I changed it with fire!" *Green Cap- "Boring!" *Cooked Green Cap- "I changed it with fire!" *Blue Cap- "It smells like a gym sock!" *Cooked Blue Cap- "I changed it with fire!" *Glow Berry- "Light without fire. Unnatural." Food - Crock Pot *Bacon and Eggs- "The yellow mucousy part is gross but the bacon is great!" *Butter Muffin- "Heehee, look at that butterfly stuck in the muffin." *Dragonpie- "Fire fruit in a pie? Oh boy!" *Fish Sticks- "What you see is what you get. Sticks of fish." *Fish Tacos- "Convenient taco-grip." *Fist Full of Jam- "Wham, bam, jam! Thank you, ma'am." *Fruit Medley- "Yum, fruit!" *Froggle Bunwich- "Maybe I won't notice that it's frog legs in the sandwich." *Honey Ham- "Fire, ham and honey go well together." *Honey Nuggets- "Honey-covered morsels that have met my friend, fire." *Kabobs- "Meat and fire, now with a stick!" *Mandrake Soup- "The fire didn't get rid of its face. Gives me the willies." *Meatball- "Meat made into spheres and improved with fire." *Meaty Stew- "Just add fire to food and voila!" *Monster Lasagna- "Noodles, meat and clumps of hair. Nasty." *Pierogi- "Tasty things sealed with fire." *Powdercake- "I wonder if it is flammable." *Pumpkin Cookies- "Cookies!!!" *Ratatouille- "Vegetables. So many vegetables." *Stuffed Eggplant- "It's still not a bird, but I stuffed it like one!" *Taffy- "Sugary things burn great, but I should eat this instead." *Turkey Dinner- "A feast of burned bird!" *Unagi- "I cooked that." *Waffles- "Hi, waffles!" *Wet Goop- "How did it go wrong?! I put it in fire and everything." Food - Other *Seeds- "Farming is boring." *Carrot Seeds- "Seeds for a yucky orange vegetable." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Seeds for that fire-looking fruit." *Durian Seeds- "Smelly seeds for a smelly fruit." *Eggplant Seeds- "Will these seeds make a plant or baby bird?" *Pumpkin Seeds- "Seeds for the best vegetable-friend of fire: pumpkin." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" *Honey- "Sweet and delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" *Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." *Rot- "At least it's still flammable." *Rotten Egg- "Ew! Why? Oh Why?!" Misc Items *Blueprint- "This will save some experimentation." *Gears- "These must make them move." *Ash- "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." *Red Gem- "So pretty!" *Blue Gem- "Ugh. This one is ugly." *Yellow Gem- "It sparkles." *Green Gem- "This one feels really light." *Orange Gem- "This one makes my fingers tingle." *Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" *Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." *Guano- "It burns like normal poop." *Ball and Cup- "Fire is more fun." *Dessicated Tentacle- "All dried up, as if it stayed a bit too close to the fire." *Fake Kazoo- "A cheap fake. It probably doesn't even burn properly." *Frazzled Wires- "Not even a spark." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Who needs a knife when you've got fire?" *Gnome- "Ooh, I wonder if he has a flamethrower!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "I've never liked bathing with water." *Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Melty Marbles- "I'll bet the fire that melted these was fiercely hot." *Mismatched Buttons- "You can strike a match on a zipper, but not on buttons." *Second-rate Dentures- "I don't think dentures don't burn well." *Tiny Rocketship- "Check out those tiny thrusters. Such explosive power!" Adventure Mode *Failed- "You win THIS time, Maxwell." *Sanity Obelisk (sane, up)- "I wonder what these markings mean." *Sanity Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where'd it go?" *Insanity Obelisk (insane, up)- "Am I seeing things?" *Insanity Obelisk (sane, down)- "Doesn't look flammable. How boring." *Divining Rod holder- "I'll make something out of it." *Divining Rod- "It's full of electrical junk." *Divining Rod (cold)- "It's making some kind of noise." *Divining Rod (warm)- "This thing is getting noisier." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be close!" *Divining Rod (hot)- "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" *Divining Rod Base- "Not sure what this does. Doesn't seem like it's fiery things." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "Just needs to be unlocked with a key. Not fire, unfortunately." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "It's whirring now!" *Maxwell's Door- "Maybe that leads home." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "I like more exciting music." *Maxwell's Light- "These are no fun. They light themselves." *Maxwell Statue- *Maxwell's Toothtrap- "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?" *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- "Looks sticky." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- *Female character on Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Freedom- "I'm free! Time for fires!" *Freezing- "The cold! It burns!" *Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" *Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!" *Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!" *Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!" *Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!" *Battlecry- "It's you or me!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Get over here!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "Aaaah! Pokey bugs!" *Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get over here, pork chop!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." *Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- "Not so tough now!" *Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!" *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Try to sleep during during day in a cave- "Too spooky down here to sleep." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry anymore stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That tasted terrible!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." *Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" *Hungry- "I need food!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." 'Willow (Reign of Giants)' Tools Lights *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I could watch it for hours." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (medium)- "Burn!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Uh-oh. It's almost gone!" *Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." Survival *Pretty Parasol- "Pretty as can be!" *Thermal Stone- "A fire would liven this thing up!" *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen solid." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Stone cold." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "No flame, no real heat... what fun is that?" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" Food *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Maybe the fire wasn't the best drying method..." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It was a nice finale." *Crock Pot (burnt)- "At least it went out in a blaze of glory." Science *Science Machine (burnt)- *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- *Winterometer (burnt)- *Rainometer (burnt)- Fight Structures *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- *Siesta Lean-to- *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- *Pig House (burnt)- *Rabbit House (burnt)- *Bee Box (burnt)- Turfs Refine *Bone shards- *Electrical Doodad- Magic *Prestihatitator (burnt)- *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- *Meat Effigy (burnt)- Dress *Cat Cap- *Fashion Melon- *Ice Cube- *Rain Coat- *Rain Hat- Nature - Plants *Berry Bush (withered)- "All dried out. Primed for fire!" *Sapling (withered)- "It's so dry, it looks like it wants to be on fire." *Grass (withered)- "Nice and dry, ready to burn!" *Birchnut tree- "It looks like it would burn well." *Birchnut- "Hey there, tree seed." *Birchnut (planted)- "You'll be a real tree soon." *Cactus- *Cactus (picked)- *Cactus (cooked)- *Tumbleweed- *Crop (withered)- "It's crackling and dry. Good kindling!" *Grass (withered)- Nature - Objects *Ice- *Mini-glacier- *Mini-glacier (melted)- *Volt Goat Horn- *Raised Dirt- *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- *Molehill- *Collapsed Rabbit Hole- *Pig Head (burnt)- *Merm Head (burnt)- *Catcoon Den- *Catcoon Den (empty)- *Glommer Statue- *Glommer Statue (mined)- Mobs - Monsters *Warg- *Birchnut Treeguard- *Birchnut Drake- Mobs - Neutral Animals *Buzzard- *Catcoon- *Glommer- *Glommer Gland- *Glommer Wings- *Glommer Goop- *Volt goat- *Volt goat (charged)- Mobs - Passive Animals *Moleworm- Mobs - Bosses *Deerclops- "Holy crap!" *Bearger- "Whoa! Niiiice Bear..." *Goose- "What in the world..." *Dragonfly- "It's filled with fire!" *Eyebrella- "If I wear it, I don't have to look at it..." *Down Thermantidote- "I donno... it could put out some fires...." *Scalemail- "Yay! More FIRE!" *HIbearnation Vest-"It's like swimming in fur." *Goose Nest- *Mosling- *Lava Spit (hot)- "The coolest drool!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "Cool drool, literally." Mobs - Other *Bigfoot- Food - Meats Food - Fruits *Watermelon- *Watermelon (cooked)- Food - Vegetables Food - Crock Pot Food - Other Misc Items *Webber skull- *Bucket O' Poop- *Old Bell- Announcements *Lightning miss- "I'm safe from the sky-fire." *Overheating- "The heat is too intense!" *Tree Shelter- *Wetness (low)- *Wetness (medium)- *Wetness (high)- *Dropping tool while wet- *Smoldering item- "Hooray, it's about to light on fire!" *Burnt- "Yikes! That was hot!" Category:Character Quotes